BFNI Begins!
BFNI Begins! is the first episode of Battle For Number Island and the first episode of the series overall. Announcer from BFDI returns and announces Number Island to the 18 ncontestants of the season. = Coverage = The episode starts with One & Two, who are sitting on the ground. Two then tells One that she wants to be on a competition like BFDI, One answers with a simple sigh. The camera then cuts to Three, Four, X & Seven talking about the fact that they are on the future, BFB already finished on that time, Three starts to speak seriously about wanting to be on a competition like BFDI, just like Two. Eight, Nine & Zero are playing a board game named "Mathematicapoly" and Nine ends up winning all the money of Eight & Zero. Thirteen appears next to Zero and asks him what are them playing, Zero says that they are playing Mathematicapoly, and asks him if he wants to join, Thirteen accepts it and joins. Ten & Eleven also wanted to join, Eight accepted it and allowed they to play. Twelve comes and says she wants to spectate them, Eight, Nine, Zero, Thirteen, Ten, Eleven & Twelve are okay with this and start playing again. The scene cuts to Five & Six, Five asks to Six if she wants to play "Catch The Ball" with it, Six answers with a simple "yes". While they are playing Catch The Ball, Fourteen comes out and finds them playing with the ball, he then laughs to them and tells them that they are pretty kind of teenagers to play with a ball. Fifteen appears and gets angered with Fourteen and starts slapping him, and Fourteen slapping it back. Sixteen also appears and says that she wants to compete on a competition like BFDI, Announcer appears behind Sixteen, everyone gasps of his return. Announcer offers them a competition to battle for a luxury island named Number Island, everyone accepts this and they join the game. Announcer says there will be a challenge to decide team captains & another challenge for someone to be eliminated. Announcer starts the first challenge, staying on a balance beam. However, everyone falls by mistake after the challenge started, leaving X & Two on the beam. Announcer says that they can now choose their teams, X chooses Three, Four, Seven, Eight, Nine, Zero, Thirteen and Fifteen, while Two chooses One, Five, Six, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Fourteen & Sixteen. X's team is named the Seventh Letters and Two's team are the Second Valuables. Announcer says that they must be on the beam again for the real challenge. Announcer starts the challenge, Nine accidentally falls on the water, and due to his bad swimming & breathing on water, he drowned slowly on water, Twelve then fell and happened the same as Nine to her. Everyone starts throwing each other, horseplaying, fighting & kicking each other. All of the Seventh Letters fell on water, Announcer then comes flying on a machine to the lake and tells that the Letters are up for elimination. = Characters = Starting Characters *Announcer *One *Two *Three *Four *Five *Six *Seven *X *Eight *Nine *Zero *Ten *Eleven *Twelve *Thirteen *Fourteen *Fifteen *Sixteen = Trivia = *The first appearance of the BFNI Cast and Announcer on the series. *This is the only episode where everyone has lines. *The Seventh Letters are the first team ever to lose. Category:Episodes